


Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while...

by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)



Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Nice Thing, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Stiles Stilinski, Stargazing, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt
Summary: “You’re being sappy. We’re gonna die out here, aren’t we?”Derek rolled his eyes and pushed away from the Jeep, reaching out to grab the wrench and tape from Stiles’ hands. “Shut up and get on the roof of the Jeep.”“Why, so you can push me off it?” Stiles asked, even as he obediently handed over what he’d been holding and used his jeans to wipe his hands clean. Derek heard him climbing up onto the hood so he could scramble onto the roof and smiled to himself, getting the ‘tools’ into the back and shutting the trunk.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667605
Comments: 25
Kudos: 712





	Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but like, I wish "Major Character Death" and "Rape/Non-Con" weren't the two tags that "No Archive Warnings Apply" was sandwiched between, because the number of times I almost accidentally hit one of them is astounding pfft.

Derek leaned back with his arms crossed while he listened and waited for the verdict. He had no illusions as to what the verdict would _be_ , but he still pretended that he was being patient and hoping for the best. 

He _was_ being patient, but he definitely _wasn’t_ hoping for the best. This wasn’t the first time this had happened, and it was _far_ from being the last time. He’d kind of come to terms with it. Had long ago accepted it. And it wasn’t like he minded, it just meant more time with Stiles, so he looked on the positive side. 

Besides, Stiles was more likely to start complaining about the cold long before Derek would even feel it, so really, being stranded with his boyfriend wasn’t exactly a hardship in his book. 

Even if he knew it was going to be a relatively uncomfortable night if they ended up having to sleep there. Oh well, he’d slept in worse places. Like his dilapidated shell of an old family home. He still couldn’t believe he’d done that, no wonder Scott and Stiles hadn’t trusted him. He probably should’ve splurged for a motel or something, but he’d been worried about his finances before realizing Laura had made sure he’d be taken care of.

Sure, it took him almost two years to buy the loft, but it wasn’t like his old home was _terrible_. He’d survived, and he would survive this overnight as well, even if it was going to be uncomfortable. 

“Shit,” Stiles muttered from his position at the front of the Jeep, head buried beneath the hood. All Derek could hear was the clank of tools and the occasional rip and tear of duct tape. 

“Everything okay over there?” Derek asked, a smile teasing the corners of his lips. 

“I can feel your judgy smirk from here,” Stiles informed him grumpily, then cursed when something dropped and Derek heard it hit the ground. Stiles had probably dropped a wrench or something on his foot. 

“I’m not judging,” Derek said, shifting positions so he was leaning sideways against the Jeep door, arms still crossed. He couldn’t see Stiles with his face buried in the depths of his baby’s engine, but he could picture him as if he had x-ray vision. “Just making sure you don’t need help.” 

“I don’t,” Stiles said. “I am perfectly capable of getting Roscoe up and running on my own.” 

“You’ve survived this long without me, I never had a doubt.” 

“Damn right,” Stiles muttered, even as Derek heard more duct tape tearing. 

He had to wonder what the mechanics thought whenever Stiles showed up for a full service. Did they just shake their heads and work around it, or did they take it all apart, fix it up, and put it back together? Stiles never spoke about the expenses for his Jeep, but Derek knew it wasn’t cheap. 

Maybe for Stiles’ birthday he could offer him a full overhaul of the Jeep. Get it taken in and replace all the parts that needed replacing instead of just having them patched up like Stiles usually did. It meant a longer life for it, and he knew Stiles wasn’t ready to part with it. 

And Derek would never ask him to. 

“Ow, dammit!” Derek heard sounds from the front of the car, but stayed put, knowing Stiles would just get more frustrated if he hovered. After a few more seconds, there was another curse and Stiles slammed the hood shut. His fingers were covered in grease, and he was holding the wrench in one hand and the duct tape in the other. 

“No dice.” He looked pissed, upset and worried at the same time. Derek figured he had a lot of feelings about the Jeep, and being stranded in the middle of nowhere, considering where they’d been coming back from. “Sorry. Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while...” Stiles trailed off, looking out into the woods around them, as if honestly concerned about their well-being. 

All Derek could hear was the scuttling of small animals, and the occasional hooting owl. 

“I don’t know that I consider this being ‘trapped,’ but if you say so,” Derek said, smiling slightly. 

Stiles turned to glare at him, evidently suspicious. “Why are you in such a good mood? We’re gonna be stuck out here until morning, after which we’ll have to walk probably five miles to reach a place with cell phone reception so we can call a tow truck. You should be annoyed about it.” 

Derek just shrugged. “We successfully formed an alliance with the most powerful pack in California—”

“Excuse me, _we’re_ the most powerful pack,” Stiles interrupted. Derek didn’t correct him and just bulled on. 

“Spent a weekend in an extremely lavish hotel, for free might I add. We’ve pushed back multiple threats in the past two weeks without any casualties and barely any injuries. I got to take a roadtrip with my boyfriend. We have enough food and water in the Jeep to last us at least three days.” He turned to glance into the back, as if to emphasize his point. “And there’s no light pollution out here so we can see the stars. I’m not so much trapped here with you as I am out with my boyfriend and getting the opportunity to spend some quality time with him away from other people.” 

Stiles eyed him suspiciously for a few seconds, like he was trying to figure out when he’d missed a doppelganger taking over his boyfriend’s form. He seemed to conclude that wasn’t possible, given they’d literally been attached at the hip for the past four days. 

“You’re being sappy. We’re gonna die out here, aren’t we?” 

Derek rolled his eyes and pushed away from the Jeep, reaching out to grab the wrench and tape from Stiles’ hands. “Shut up and get on the roof of the Jeep.” 

“Why, so you can push me off it?” Stiles asked, even as he obediently handed over what he’d been holding and used his jeans to wipe his hands clean. Derek heard him climbing up onto the hood so he could scramble onto the roof and smiled to himself, getting the ‘tools’ into the back and shutting the trunk. 

He opened the back door to pull out two cans of Coke, a bag of chips and some Maltesers. It wasn’t easy balancing it all in one hand, but he managed so that he could reach in to grab two of Stiles’ hoodies and the blanket that had started to live back there, then shut that door as well. Moving to the front, he climbed up onto the hood, made it onto the roof in two steps, and sat down beside Stiles, putting the food and drinks down between them. 

“Why are we sitting on the roof of my Jeep?” Stiles asked, like this was highly inconvenient. 

“Because if you feel ‘trapped’ out here, I’m going to make it so you can see it’s not a prison.” 

“I never said it was a prison,” Stiles groused, but he watched Derek bunch up the two hoodies, putting them both down beside one another at one end of the roof, and then lay down when he was motioned to. 

Derek waited until Stiles was settled on his back with his head on the hoodie, then laid the blanket out over them both, knowing Stiles would get cold since he seemed to have literally no body heat. 

And here he’d thought Jackson was the cold-blooded one in their pack, being a reptile and all. 

Once the blanket was comfortably laid out over them, Derek lay down beside Stiles, getting comfortable on his own makeshift hoodie-pillow, and stared up at the sky. Without the light pollution, it was truly stunning, and he felt like he missed this the most about nature. Everything was so much nicer when humans weren’t around to ruin it all. 

“Huh,” Stiles said softly. Derek knew he’d probably been trying really hard to avoid saying, “Wow.” 

Reaching beneath the blankets for one of Stiles’ hands, he brought it up to his lips, kissing at his knuckles, then rested both his boyfriend’s hand and his own against his chest, close to his heart, thumb brushing lightly at the soft skin. Considering he’d recently had them covered in grease, those jeans had really cleaned them up. 

“You’re still a sap,” Stiles said, voice soft and eyes focussed on the sky above them. 

“Whose fault is that?” Derek teased. 

“Shut up and make a wish or something.” 

Derek just smiled, choosing to say nothing. He’d already made a wish, three years ago. It had come true, considering who was lying beside him, allowing him to hold his hand.

He didn’t feel like he needed to make another when he was already happy with what he had. 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis
> 
> Come chill with me on [Tumblr](https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/).


End file.
